Ex-Queen Scarlet
Queen Scarlet was a female SkyWing and the former queen of the SkyWings. The current queen is her daughter, Ruby. Scarlet was the main antagonist of The Dragonet Prophecy and Escaping Peril. She has dark orange scales, blazing yellow eyes, and a half-melted face from Glory's venom. She often wore gold chainmail armor studded with rubies and amber drops on her torso with rubies along her eye ridge and wings. Once, she wore a black vest studded with silver clips and diamonds. She is described as smaller than Kestrel. This implies that she might be smaller than the average SkyWing, although Kestrel has been described as quite large. She is only a little bigger than Clay as of The Dragonet Prophecy. During the first book, part of her face was melted by Glory 's venom, leaving a gruesome mess of her face, and exposing her jaw bone and pulling one eye out of proportion. After losing her throne, she was finally killed by her daughter Tourmaline (Ruby's true form) in order for her to gain the throne in Escaping Peril. Biography Pre-series Queen Scarlet was one of the longest lived SkyWing queens, surviving fourteen challenges. She was also one of the most beautiful and one of the most powerful Queens in Pyrrhia. No one had even tried to challenge her in almost nine years prior to The Dragonet Prophecy due to the war, saving her a lot of trouble. She decided to ally with Burn and the MudWings in the great war, and began to use the war to entertain herself. Scarlet would pit prisoners of war against each others in the SkyWing Arena, claiming if they won enough fights, they would go free, using Peril as her champion. It also mentions that no one had ever gone free before, because they died fighting Peril, the fireborn SkyWing. Horizon was the only character mentioned to reach the battle against Peril, but committed suicide by burning on her scales. About eight years before, Kestrel, one of her most loyal soldiers, entered the breeding program and yielded one large egg with twin dragonets. Because one of the dragonets was born with too much fire, and the other too little, Scarlet ordered Kestrel to kill the dragonets and stay out of the program for her entire life (a SkyWing tradition). Despite this, Kestrel tried to flee with them, prompting Scarlet to change the order: if Kestrel killed one of the dragonets, she would be allowed to go free with the other. Kestrel killed the one with too little fire, her son, with her own claws, an act that haunted her for the rest of her life. Scarlet, however, revealed she had lied and ordered her guards to take Kestrel back for trial and kill the other dragonet. Kestrel tried to flee with the dragonet with too much fire, but was burnt upon contact. She was forced to flee alone, leaving her only daughter with Scarlet. Kestrel feared that the hatchling had been killed by Queen Scarlet. Queen Scarlet named the dragonet Peril, and due to her invulnerability and blazing hot claws that were shown to be able to melt through metal, she trained her as a killer and to be the champion of the SkyWings' arena. To ensure Peril's complete and utmost loyalty, she told her that Peril had killed her twin by burning him before the hatched and her mother attempted to kill her, but was thwarted by the SkyWing queen. Scarlet also told Peril she needed to eat black rocks to survive which was a lie. When Peril got mad at Queen Scarlet for not telling anything about her real mother and refused to eat her black rocks, the diabolical queen poisoned her real food without telling her what she had done to make Peril more loyal and easily controlled. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Six years later, a scavenger stole treasure from Scarlet and fled. This led her to stumble across Clay and Tsunami, who had been escaping from their cave home in the mountain with the Talons of Peace. She told them to come with her after Clay tried to explain what they had been doing in SkyWing territory for six years. She thought they had been stealing from her. To escape, Tsunami impaled her tail into the ground with a scavenger claw, infuriating her. This led to her following their smoke signal. She captured the Dragonets of Destiny and Kestrel, killing Dune while Webs managed to escape through the river hole that Clay and Tsunami had escaped through. Scarlet caged Sunny in her hall, imprisoned Kestrel, used Glory as a living decoration, and put Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight into the Skywing arena. She wanted to pit Starflight first, but Clay talked Scarlet out of it and by putting Tsunami in the arena by denouncing her as "just another SeaWing" (which offended Tsunami greatly). She pitted Clay against Fjord (an IceWing), telling Peril to stay away from him. An unknown black substance (now known to be Glory's venom) killed Fjord, so Scarlet allowed Clay to live. She held a dramatic trial the following day where Kestrel was sentenced to death, Osprey was killed, and Peril learned who her mother truly was, along with a couple other things. After Burn arrived, she imprisoned the three dragonets into Peril's room for causing the prisoners to sing "The Dragonets are Coming". After Peril helped them escape, she told the queen where they were to keep Clay in the Sky Kingdom, thus betraying the dragonets. The next day, which was Scarlet's hatching day, where Tsunami was pitted against an insane water-deprived SeaWing named Gill, later on revealed to be her own father. Furthermore, Starflight and Tsunami had to fight against scavengers. However, Tsunami and Starflight defeated two of the scavengers before Queen Scarlet decided to pit Starflight against a group of IceWings, a tribe who loathed NightWings. Before she could do so, Morrowseer came to Starflight's rescue and the other NightWings proceeded to slaughter all the IceWing captives. This offended and angered Scarlet to a huge degree. Queen Scarlet then pitted Peril against Clay, knowing Peril was using the Champion's Shield in an attempt to save her mother Kestrel from death. During the battle, Scarlet told Clay to use his venom, not knowing it was Glory who possessed that ability. Ironically, upon asking him to do so, Glory reared up, easily broke her chain, and spat a stream of venom at Burn, who pushed Scarlet in front of her. She was presumed then to have been killed in the chaos, with her daughter, Ruby, succeeding her. The Lost Heir Scarlet does not formally appear. However, two SeaWing soldiers claimed that they had seen a group of SkyWings arguing while on patrol, some of them claiming that Scarlet was still alive and was the rightful SkyWing queen, while others were shouting, "For Ruby!" At this point, the tribe was split into these two groups, none knowing for certain what happened to Queen Scarlet. It isn't revealed until the next book that Scarlet is in fact alive and hidden. The Hidden Kingdom Scarlet used a magical artifact from an animus dragon called a dreamvisitor to talk to Glory via her dreams. It is said that her face has become a "smeared mess". When Glory asks where she is, Scarlet says that she will tell her if the RainWing promised to free her. Glory refused to do so, and this caused the former queen to become angry, because she believed Glory owed her for damaging her formerly good looks with her venom. She also says that she knows where the dragonets are. It is likely she was bluffing, as she never attacked them. The Dark Secret Scarlet does not formally appear, but she is mentioned by Burn to another dragon (her brother, Smolder), who has kidnapped her and is holding her prisoner in her stronghold because she "is in no condition to fight Ruby for the throne." But it is believed that Burn has been lying and wants to stuff her, which wouldn't be such a big surprise. The Brightest Night Now Ex-Queen Scarlet was found by Sunny in Burn's stronghold. She tried terrifying Sunny at night, but a scavenger named Flower (a pet of Smolder's) made her feel better. Scarlet was held in Burn's weirdling collection, and destroyed as much of it as she could in her frustration. She destroyed a stuffed NightWing making Burn mad. She later escaped with assistance from Peril, during an Outclaw siege on Burn's stronghold. Sunny could see Scarlet and Peril's wings flying off, away from the fight. Before her rescue, she appeared in Peril's dreams. After the attack, she vanished again. Moon Rising Over the course of ''Moon Rising, Ex-Queen Scarlet used a dreamvisitor to appear in the dreams of Icicle, a student at the Jade Mountain Academy and an heiress to the IceWing throne. Peril was also thought to be Scarlet by Starflight. It was revealed that Scarlet was keeping Icicle and Winter's brother, Hailstorm prisoner. Scarlet made a bargain with Icicle, telling her that if she killed the Dragonets of Destiny she would release her brother. At the end of the book, after failing to kill Starflight, Icicle presumably fled to the Rainforest Kingdom to assassinate Queen Glory. In the epilogue, Ex-Queen Scarlet is seen at an unknown location, speaking with an unknown male dragon. She dreamvisits Peril and discovers that Icicle did not succeed in killing the dragonets, and becomes frustrated. Scarlet then contemplates killing the dragonets herself, perhaps from a distance. It is then revealed that her companion, Chameleon is in possession of a scroll, later shown to be Darkstalker's talisman, though Darkstalker's tribe and identity are not revealed yet. Winter Turning Scarlet is first mentioned when Icicle fails to kill the Dragonets of Destiny. After Icicle escaped Jade Mountain and was hiding out at the Volcano where the Night Kingdom was, Icicle refuses to sleep because she knows if she does Scarlet will dreamvisit her and she will lose the deal she had with Scarlet to get Hailstorm back. Whenever she got tired she let the small rivers of lava wake her with the burning pains. Then she was put to sleep by RainWing sleeping darts and taken back to the Rain Kingdom. She is first seen dreamvisiting Winter. She tells him that she knows he isn't really going to kill Glory, and threatens to kill his brother in agonizingly painful ways as punishment. In a desperate attempt to get away from Scarlet, Winter rips off his pouch carrying the Skyfire to yell for help in his mind for Moon, and Scarlet disappears along with the dream when Moon shakes him awake. She is later heard yelling at Chameleon, in the form of Shapeshifter, who offers to go grab Pyrite so Scarlet can kill the one who was inside the SkyWing mask, which was Winter's brother, Hailstorm. Escaping Peril While Queen Ruby is visiting Jade Mountain to collect the body of Carnelian, Scarlet is spotted by a SkyWing, and when confronted she hurls an object, that ends up being Queen Glory's severed head at Ruby, Clay, Sunny, Tsunami, and 15 SkyWing guards. While the guards and Tsunami chase after her, Turtle discovers that it wasn't actually Glory, and was enchanted to make a MudWing's head appear as hers, and after this Peril and Turtle search for her. She then appears at the end of Part 2, where Peril's father, Chameleon, introduces himself and takes Peril to her. With a spell, they take away Peril's firescales, and make her loyal to Scarlet again, while ridding her memories of Clay. They go to the Sky Kingdom to get back her throne, and start by kidnapping Ruby's son, Cliff. Ruby arrives and surrenders to Scarlet, who then goes on a tour of the palace with Vermilion to see everything Ruby 'messed up'. After Cliff escapes and reunites with his mother, Scarlet appears and tells Peril to burn them. She refuses, finally realizing she is done with Scarlet and her games, and Ruby officially challenges Scarlet to a fight for the throne. Ruby was beat down by Scarlet and was losing the fight until Peril shows everyone that Ruby was Tourmaline all along by taking an animus earring off of her that was enchanted, and Scarlet says she made up Ruby because Tourmaline was becoming too dangerous. Tourmaline then finishes the duel by snapping Scarlet's neck and shouting "For the SkyWings!", ending Scarlet's terrible reign. Personality Scarlet is a violent, maniacal dragon. She was never afraid of conflict, which she demonstrated through her brutal arena. In the arena, Scarlet would make use of Peril's deadly abilities. She was a harsh and cold, yet very cunning ruler, someone who was not easily defeated or outsmarted (kind of like Blister). She also believed that using fear would make her subjects carry out her orders unquestioned. She loves violence and bloodshed, and constantly uses the word "thrilling" in her sentences. She is also noted to be sarcastic at times. Overall, Scarlet is a cunning, cruel, and very dangerous dragon. She also used other dragons' ignorance to her advantage, such as when she lied to Peril about the black rocks and poisoned her food. She also liked showing off her wealth, and wore chain mail studded with rubies and amber drops and encrusted her eyebrows, scales, and wings with gems. Her palace is decorated with veins of gold, which no one dared to steal. She finds gore and death to be very "thrilling". This tendency (love for gore, saying "thrilling" all the time) also proved to be her worst weakness, when Clay was in the arena reluctantly fighting Peril, the "excitement" distracted her long enough for Glory to attack her with her RainWing venom. She became more bitter and vicious after being attacked by Glory and imprisoned by Burn, seeing those two as the source of her problems and plotting revenge on them. She even believes she is the "good guy", and that her plots of revenge are justified. Quotes "How thrilling!" "How have you not killed yourself already SandWing?" ''- To Dune when he tried to protect them in The Dragonet Prophecy ''"I have an IceWing pawn that should be thrillingly useful." - Moon Rising "He was obviously a lost cause. Kept making this hero face to me, like I'm the bad guy and he's coming to right all wrongs. Excuse me, who got attacked by her own artwork and then kidnapped by her ally and then blackmailed by her champion midrescue while meanwhile her own daughter was stealing her throne? Who's the one with the hideous face maiming? Whose throne is currently OCCUPIED by a PRETENDER who can NEVER have beaten me in a challenge before? WHO had her whole life RUINED and demolished and shattered by those STUPID HORRIBLE DRAGONETS?" "ME, THAT'S WHO! I'm the victim here! Someone should be all heroically trying to help ME right all wrongs! Where's my rotten cavalry of loyal idiots?" - Scarlet arguing with Chameleon in Winter Turning "You owe me!" Trivia *The deceased SkyWing Dragonet of Destiny may have been Scarlet's own dragonet, as the egg was stolen from the palace. This has not been confirmed or disproved. * She had been mistakenly described with amber eyes. * Tui admitted before one of her favorite words was "thrilling", just like Scarlet. * Scarlet has more than one daughter, one of which is named Princess Tourmaline, as mentioned by Piranha in The Lost Heir. She also has four sons, with Vermilion being the eldest of them all. * She had killed her mother, sisters, and eleven daughters before Ruby/Tourmaline to get and keep her throne. * The name "Scarlet" implies a red color, yet Scarlet is ironically orange. Tui has admitted that this was an oversight on her part. Gallery ScarletFull.jpg|Ex-Queen Scarlet by Joy Ang ERMERGERSHSCARLET.jpg|Ex-Queen Scarlet by Joy Ang GermanScarlet.png|German SkyWing colored by Heron the MudWing Scarlet.png Scarlet knows best.png Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png Scarlet by Warriordragon876.jpg|Scarlet by Warriordragon876 insane goat lady.png|by text QueenScarletbyFlare.jpg|Queen Scarlet by Flare0324 ImageofScarlet.jpg|By Sahel the Sandwing Guest_of_Honor.jpg|"Guest of Honor" by jeredu ShrinkRayScarlet.jpg Queen Scarlet with rubies.jpg|Queen Scarlet|link=wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/ex-queen_scarlet This is Nothing.jpeg|By KareKareDragon on DeviantArt|link=http://karekaredragon.deviantart.com/art/This-is-Nothing-584816370 A0f6bd21-cdbc-4e4b-8578-281259e17c7a.png|Scarlet meets Peridot (By Totalmudwing564) Scarfox.png|Scarlet x Foxlover Scarlet VS Tourmaline.png|Made by QueenClam Helloscarry.jpg|By Bone IMG_20160217_1821473_rewind.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Ex-Queen Scarlet DSCN1075.JPG|An artistc way to show how Queen Scarlet controlled Peril as a dragonet.|link=http://tapewing.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Scarlet-s-Puppet-600863820 Foxletandstuff.jpg|Scarlet with a fox BattleoftwoqueensbyAlaska.png|By Alaska 2016-04-11 11.24.36.jpg|By Moonstar5050 Wings-of-fire-SkyWing.jpg|A typical SkyWing; art by Joy Ang|link=SkyWings Germanskywing.jpg|A typical German SkyWing|link=SkyWings Category:EP Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Ex-Queens Category:Deceased Category:DP Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:MR Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Antagonists Category:LH Characters Category:Battle-scarred